When I'm SixtyFour
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução Autorizada. 3x4. YAOI. Tradutora: Nise Alves. Revisora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Um Quatre determinado arrasta um relutante – e mal-humurado – Trowa ao supermercado... onde ambos terão que aprender, à força, os 'Fundamentos da Diplomacia.'. Irão os dois sobreviver?
1. When I'm SixtyFour - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

**_When I'm SixtyFour, _por Lorena – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

.

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até **18**/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

_**.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

**WHEN I'M SIXTY-FOUR**

_**Quando eu tiver Sessenta e Quatro anos**_

_**Por Lorena**_

.

**Tradução Autorizada. 3x4. Yaoi. Tradutora: Nise Alves & Revisora:Illy-chan H. Wakai.**

.

"_**Um Quatre determinado arrasta um relutante – e mal-humorado – Trowa ao Supermercado... onde ambos irão tentar aprender os 'Fundamentos da Diplomacia'." **_

Eis a resenha desta minha mais nova fanfic... Oh, um aviso interessante: ela foi escrita totalmente através de diálogos! ^~

Ah e em "When I'm Sixty-Four", a música e letra são de Lennon e McCartney. (Beatles)

_**Lorena.**_

.

* * *

Olá a todos e todas o/

Muitíssimo bem vindos ao décimo dia de postagens da **SEMANA TROWA BARTON \O/\O/**

Antes porém, de comentar sobre a fic que foi escolhida para o dia de hoje, vou iniciar falando um pouco da autora dela o/

Gente, vocês não sabem como eu AMO as fics da **Lorena**!

Sério! Ela faz um trabalho divino nas fics de Trowa&Quatre!

Eu considero Lorena como a Escritora mais Especializada em 3x4 no fandom americano – ela escreveu ARCOS e mais ARCOS de fics, totalmente DEDICADO aos dois cada um com um TEMA DIFERENTE *_*

Quando traduzíamos para o XYZYaoi, iniciamos as traduções de 04 fics dela e sim, estou aproveitando a SEMANA TROWA para repostar algumas destas fics. Só para vocês sentirem o sentido da palavra diversidade de roteiros da Lorena, conheçam um pouco destas outras fics dela:

* **Chiaroscuro**, uma belíssima fic em que todos os G-Boys são internos em uma escola Católica particular – que servirá de palco para muitas confusões e amores e, claro: entre mil e agitações e Deus-nos-Acuda, o romance de T&Q rouba a cena;

* **Barcarolle**, uma fic gótica, de suspense, com o nosso Trowa perdido em Veneza, durante o Carnaval, tentando desesperadamente descobrir os mistérios que cercam o nosso loirinho em questão – que é simplesmente de assustar;

* **Inspiration Point**… a fic que a Denise chama de _**Arrasa-Cenas-Lemons**_, hehehehehehe;

* _**Anya,**_ uma fic de fazer nossos corações ficarem muito muito pequenininhos *.*;

Entre outras fics o/ Se todas serão lançadas aqui? Sim, é o que eu pretendo. Mas atendendo às determinadas semanas dos Pilotos Gundam Wing, hoohoh

O porquê de eu ter escolhido trazer a **When I'm SixtyFour**, é porque Lorena nos apresenta um Trowa SURPREENDENTE. Um Trowa que não tem papas na língua quando está com raiva. Um Trowa capaz de se sentir MUITO, mas MUITO... mal humurado, irritado – puto da vida mesmo! E sabem com quem? OPA! Não vou dizer XD

Não, por favor: ONDE, EM QUE FIC, vocês já deram de cara com o Trowa capaz de realmente SE IRRITAR – mais: soltar palavrões de arrepiar, de tanta raiva? De vê-lo... Sair num belo de um bate-boca com o anjo da vida dele?

Por favor: ME DIGAM, se tiverem encontrado um Trowa Barton TÃO VIVO quanto este aqui! XD

Como o objetivo a SEMANA TROWA BARTON é mostrar para vocês, leitores e leitoras, o quanto este personagem pode surpreender, quando bem trabalhado por uma autora, **When I'm SixtyFour** NÃO PODERIA FALTAR AQUI JAMAIS! XDD

E agora, deixo vocês com a leitura desta fic da Lorena – parte integrante do **ARCO 08 – Sátiras e Comédias I. **

Mas antes, leiam os comentários feitos pela tradutora da fic, a Denise Alves – outra integrante dedicadíssima no Grupo GW de Traduções o/

Sabe como é... Para vocês sentirem a 'vibe' da fic XDDDDDD

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

.

* * *

**Comentários da Tradutora – Nise Alves:**

.

Bem... Na época que a Illy me enviou a fic "Inspiration Point"/"Em Ponto de Bala", para traduzir, eu quase me acabei de tanto rir.

Sabem como é... sempre lemos fics em que as cenas lemons são descritas, do início ao fim, como impecáveis, e onde – nunca – NADA dá errado, ne?

Aí, a Fofa da Illy me passa a "Inspiration Point"... e eu quase não entrego a tradução a tempo, de tanto que eu ria, a cada linha. Também... só de imaginar os "apertos" que nossos lindos Trowa e Quatre passaram, dentro daquele carro... *controla a vontade súbita de rir*

Comentando com ela através de email, descobri que a Lorena – a autora – também tinha mais fics do tipo, e pedi a Illy que ela me passasse todas as dela deste estilo. Pedido atendido, me veio a "When I'm Sixty-Four"...

... e novamente?

Eu, Denise, quase me acabo de tanto rir de novo!

E vou lhes confessar uma coisa... Agora, é QUASE impossível ir ao mercado, fazer compras – e principalmente, ir na seção de hortifrutigranjeiros... e não lembrar das... berinjelas! *cai nas risadas*

Ai, Illy, sua maligna!

Aposto que sua intenção era esta! XD

Beijos... e boa leitura a todas! o/

_**Nise Alves **_

.

* * *

.

**Comentários da Revisora - Illy-chan **

**(Que fez o pecado de indicar a fic para a tradução):**

.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAH!**

Você tá brincando, ne, Denise?

Você só se lembra das Berinjelas?

**Mas... ainda faltam as Abobrinhas, as Vagens...! **

***estoura nas gargalhadas***

E isso, _**SEM FALAR de outras cositas más!**_ * eheheheheheh *


	2. When I'm SixtyFour - Cap Único

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_When I'm SixtyFour, _por Lorena – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:** **Lorena**

**Tradutora: Nise Alves**

**Revisora:** Illy-chan H. Wakai

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Humor, Songfic.

**Casal:** 3x4.

**Censura: **Er... Alguns palavrões ditos no calor das... compras? ^^*

**Avisos:** Briga, em meio às compras no SuperMercado. XD

**Retratações:** A série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Ninguém aqui ganha um centavo que seja com eles.

**Nota da Autora:** Fic número 02 do **ARCO 08 – Sátiras & Comédias I.** ^~

.

**Nota da Tradutora: n**os Arcos de Sátiras & Comédias da Lorena todas as fics são oneshots independentes ^~

.

* * *

**WHEN I'M SIXTY-FOUR**

_**Quando eu tiver Sessenta e Quatro anos**_

_**Por Lorena**._

* * *

"_**When I get older losing my hair,**_

_**many years from now**_

_**Will you still be sending me a Valentine,**_

**_birthday greetings, bottle of wine?_"**

"_**Quando eu ficar mais velho e ficar careca,**_

_**Muitos anos adiante,**_

_**Você ainda me mandará presente de dia dos namorados,**_

_**Saudações no aniversário, garrafas de vinho?"**_

.

* * *

.

— Trowa, você não pode ficar _**sentado dentro do carro para sempre**_!

— Oh, sim, **eu posso.** Olhe só.

— Qual é! Eu preciso que você venha comigo!

— Para quê? É perda de tempo eu ir. Vou ficar aqui, esperando por você.

— Não! Você não pode fazer isso, Trowa: eu realmente, _**realmente**_ preciso que você venha comigo!

— ...

— Olha, estou **cansado** de você reclamando que eu só compro as coisas erradas para você. Eu quero que venha comigo, assim vou poder comprar as suas coisas certas. Eu estou fazendo isto _**por você**_, portanto, tire esse seu traseiro de dentro deste carro **a.g.o.r.a.!**

— (suspiro).

— Está bem, está bem, está bem...! Eu vou! Embora eu ainda ache que tudo isto será uma perda de tempo...

— Pare de ser tão chato! É só um supermercado!

.

* * *

"_**If I'd been out til quarter to three**_

_**would you lock the door?**_

_**Will you still need me, will you still feed me**_

_**when I'm sixty-four?**_

"_**Se eu estiver fora até quinze para as três da madrugada,**_

_**Você trancará a porta?**_

_**Você ainda precisará de mim, ainda me alimentará,**_

_**Quando eu estiver com sessenta e quatro anos?"**_

.

* * *

— Muito bem, o que tem na lista?

— Hã... Deixe-me ver... Nós precisamos de carne...

— Certo, carne, carne... Aqui está você. Pronto. Vamos para casa.

— O que é isto?

— É carne.

— Trowa, isto é carne de boi!

— Sim, eu estou vendo, Quatre..."

— Não, não, não...! Nós precisamos de alguma coisa mais leve. Cadê o peru?

— Como é que é? _**Peru?**_ **Não mesmo.** O sabor é horrível, uma droga!

— É melhor que carne bovina!

— Peru tem gosto de _**plástico,**_ Quatre! Você pode fazer um monte de pratos com carne bovina.

— Você pode fazer **um monte** de coisas com peru _**também**_, Trowa. Sanduíches, ensopados, guisados...

— Oh, e você não pode fazer isto com carne bovina? Você já ouviu falar em caldo de peru, por acaso? Não, é claro que não. Você conhece **caldo de galinha**, **caldo de carne, caldo de vegetais, **mas _**caldo de peru **_você não encontra em lugar nenhum!

— Muito bem, o que você quer dizer?

— O que eu quero dizer, Sr. Cozinheiro, é que **ninguém** faz caldo de peru porque peru é ruim, não tem gosto e é um grande zero no 'quesito personalidade'.

— Carne bovina vai acabar lhe matando, Trowa!

— Eu quero **CARNE,** Quatre! Não é esta a razão porque eu estou aqui? Comprar o que eu quero? Pois então: _**Eu quero carne!**_

"**Peru é melhor.**

— (suspiro).

— Está bem, está bem, está bem... Vai ser a droga do peru, então. Qual o próximo item?

.

* * *

"_**You'll be older too,**_

_**and if you say the word,**_

_**I could stay with you."**_

"_**Você estará mais velho também**_

_**E se você disser a palavra,**_

_**Eu poderia ficar com você."**_

.

* * *

— Pão de sanduíche... Aqui está você!

— Está bem. É integral?

— Não, branco.

— Oh...

— O que é, agora?

— Bem... o integral é melhor.

— Quatre, nós não estamos doentes. Não precisamos de nada integral.

— Nós não estamos resfriados justamente por causa do trigo!

— Trigo é horrível! Quero dizer, o _**gosto **_é terrível. É como comer palha!

— Mas, Trowa, não é o gosto que conta... o **trigo** é melhor para nossa saúde. Comer pão branco é o mesmo que comer farinha processada.

— E o fermento...? Que me diz do fermento?

— Isto é bom para sopa e massa, não para sanduíches.

— Do que você está falando? Eu como esta coisa assim mesmo. Só corto algumas fatias, aqueço, encho de manteiga e...

— **Trowa! Você tem comido manteiga?**

— Bem, o que mais alguém passa num pão?

— Você vai **acabar com sua saúde**, sabia?

— Quatre, **é o pão branco, ou eu **_**volto para o carro agora mesmo!**_

— ...

— Quatre...!

— Está bem, está bem. Jogue ele no carrinho.

.

* * *

"_**I could be handy, mending a fuse**_

_**when your lights are gone.**_

_**You can knit a sweater by the fireside,**_

_**Sunday morning, go for a ride."**_

"_**Eu posso ser útil consertando um fusível,**_

_**Quando suas luzes apagarem**_

_**Você poderia me tricotar um suéter perto da lareira**_

_**Nas manhãs de domingo daremos uma volta."**_

.

* * *

— **Eu não consigo acreditar que você odeia** feijão vermelho e arroz. Isto é culinária da Lousiana! É uma delícia!

— Isto é _**alimento processado**_, o que significa alto teor de gordura, alto teor de sal, alto...

— **Do que você está falando?** Olhe, aqui diz _**25%**_ de conteúdo de sódio...

— Isto é por _**porção**_, Trowa. Quantas porções têm na embalagem?

— Três.

— ...

— Mas isso é só **75% do total!**

— Mas e se acrescentar o sal que colocamos em **tudo o mais que formos comer durante o dia?** Trowa, se é assim que nós vamos comer, nós acabaremos como **carne bovina conservada**, quando nós chegarmos aos oitenta!

— **Oh, Deus, Quatre!** Você tem que colocar desta maneira? Isto é nojento."

— Você sabia que o corpo leva muito, muito tempo para se decompor, hoje em dia? Isto é por causa de todos os aditivos que nós ingerimos! Estamos sendo conservados sem saber... ou mesmo até sabendo disto."

— _**Você andou conversando com Wufei outra vez?**_

— **Mas é verdade!**

— Está bem, e que tal isto aqui? Cereal? **Não me diga que tem algo errado** com _**minha escolha de cereal**_.

— Hum...

— **Nããããoooo...! Quatre! Pelo amor de Deus!**

— Bem... Nós temos um orçamento, Trowa. Este cereal é bem caro.

— **Eu gosto deste, Quatre!"**

— Mas... Mas não tem uma marca alternativa?

— Eu **nunca** tento os genéricos. Nós **vamos levar este**, você _**gostando ou não**_!

— (suspiro).

— Muito bem... Vamos lá, que outras coisas voc... **EI! Pare!** Eu **VI**, Quatre! **Ponha a caixa de cereal **_**de volta**_** no carrinho!**

— **...**

.

* * *

— Hunf. Eu preciso de mais café...

— Espere... Oh, Deus! Este aqui não, é caro!

— Café **sempre **é caro...

— Não mesmo! Eu **não vou** pagar cinco dólares por _**um potinho de café**_ que provavelmente **não vai durar nem três dias, **pela quantidade que você bebe desta coisa!

— _**Qual é o propósito de eu vir com você se você acaba vetando cada coisa que eu gosto?**_

— Você pegou seu pão e seu cereal, não pegou?

— **Maldição!**

.

* * *

"_**Doing the garden, digging the weeds,**_

_**who could ask for more?**_

_**Will you still need me, will you still feed me,**_

_**when I'm sixty-four?"**_

"_**Fazendo o jardim, cavando a erva daninha**_

_**Quem poderia pedir por mais?**_

_**Você ainda irá precisar de mim, ainda irá me alimentar**_

_**Quando eu tiver sessenta e quatro anos?"**_

.

* * *

— Aqui está o suco de laranja.

— Oh...

— Qual é o problema?

— Suco de laranja é tipo... bem... ruim. Nós não podemos tentar algo diferente, Quatre?

— Concordo. Já estou ficando cansado deste sabor, de qualquer forma.

— Que tal abacaxi?

— Mmm. Muito azedo. Que tal 'Laranja-Limão-Banana'?

— Tem gosto de urina.

— Quer lavar a boca suja, senhor Barton?

— Que tal 'Frutas Tropicais'?

— Não, eu já provei. É muito doce.

— Bem, Quatre... O que mais sobrou? Todas as outras opção são _suco de laranja mais um cacho inteiro de frutas estranhas diluídas em limonada ou ponche de frutas_... Eu gosto de abacaxi..."

— Você **já tem** abacaxi neste outro, Trowa.

— Ótimo. Vamos resolver isto...

— O qu... Trowa? O que você está fazendo?

— Anda, vamos.

—...?

—...!

— **A-Há! Tesoura vence papel! **Vamos levar 'Limão-Laranja-Banana' e não o de abacaxi!

— **Maldição!**

— Oh... Precisamos de ovos, também. Você poderia pegar uma dúzia aí do seu lado?

— ...

— Qual é o problema?

— O que são todos estes tamanhos? **Eu pensei que todos os ovos fossem iguais**. Quero dizer, veja... Tem _**Grande**_, _**Extragrande**_ e _**Gigante**_.

— Trowa, eu não me importo com o tamanho que você escolher, contanto que pegue logo!

— Mas... isto é incompreensível...! **Afinal, os ovos saem do traseiro das galinhas, não é?**

— **Ssshh! As pessoas estão olhando!**

— Estes tamanhos todos significam que os _**TRASEIROS **_de algumas galinhas_** são maiores **_do que outras?

— **Eu estou indo embora daqui. **

* * *

_**.**_

"_**Every summer we can rent a cottage**_

_**in the Isle of Wight, if it's not too dear.**_

_**We shall scrimp and save."**_

"_**Todo verão poderíamos alugar uma cabana**_

_**na ilha de Wight, senão for caro demais querida**_

_**Iríamos pechinchar e economizar."**_

.

* * *

— **Você estava brigando com aquela mulher?**

— Ela estava **provando as uvas**, Trowa!

— Qual é o problema? As pessoas fazem isto o tempo todo.

— Isto é tão grosseiro! O supermercado precisa repor cada uva que eles provam. Eu quero dizer, qual é...? Não sobrará nem uma única uva, se as pessoas ficarem fazendo isto...

— Quatre, vamos só pegar os vegetais que precisamos... e **cair fora daqui.**

— Você não entende quão sério é este tipo de coisa, Trowa... Hm... Ótimo. Precisamos de berinjela."

— Aqui estão suas berinjelas. Agora vamos embora.

— Não, nós precisamos de berinjela _**japonesa.**_

— Qual é a diferença? **Uma berinjela é uma berinjela.**

— _**Isto**_ é que é uma berinjela japonesa, Trowa.

— **O quê...?** _**Esta coisinha mirrada?**_ O que você pode tirar disto? Veja, a** outra é enorme! Você irá aproveitar mais.**

— (suspiro)...

— Quatre, sério...! _**Meu pênis é maior**_ que esta berinjela!

— **Oh, pelo amor de Deus...!**

— E o que é isto?

— Isto é um m.e.l.ã.o. Escute, eu posso ter minha berinjela japonesa de volta?

— Você sabe que esta é a forma que um pênis vai ter, quando o dono dele tiver oitenta?

— Há.Há.Há. Eu estou **MORRENDO** de tanto rir, Trowa. Você acabou de me matar. Há.Há.Há. Agora eu posso ter a maldita berinjela de volta,_** .**__**vor.?**_

— _**Abobrinhas!?**_ Minha nossa, **estas aqui são pênis adolescentes, isso si...**

— **Trowa! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu quero essa berinjela!**

— Uau. Olha, vagens!

— **Não seja grosseiro!**

* * *

**.**

"_**Grandchildren on your knee,**_

_**Vera, Chuck, and Dave."**_

"_**Netos sentados em nossos joelhos,**_

_**Os pequenos Vera, Chuck e Dave."**_

.

* * *

— Isto foi realmente injusto, Quatre.

— Não, não foi.

— Eu queria aquela embalagem redonda de sorvete.

— Nós já temos sorvete em casa, no freezer. Não precisamos de mais sobremesas.

— _**Aquelas sobremesas estão velhas!**_

— Não, elas não estão.

.

* * *

— Pronto, estamos quase no fim. Agora só precisamos de alguns artigos de higiene e... O... O que você está fazendo?

— _**Abastecendo.**_

— Trowa, este é um **pote enorme**!

— Nós **precisamos** de um destes.

— Mas... **Tem lubrificante neste pote suficiente para fazer um time de futebol feliz por um ano inteiro!**

— _**E daí? É mais barato levar em grande quantidade.**_ Você **sabe **disto.

— Oh. Olhe como você racionalizou sua resposta, Trowa: você só está com tesão!

— (beijo) E estou, porcaria. Para falar a verdade, quero ter você no aqui meio do corredor das fraldas... agora.

— **Pare com isto, pare!** _**Ohhohoahahahahahah! Isto faz cócegas!**_

— Ótimo. Vou esperar, é o jeito. Hmmm... Ei, estes bebês de brinquedo parecem tão engraçadinhos!

— Oh, não. Você não vai começar! _**Nós não estamos prontos para isto,**_ Trowa. Vamos só pegar papel higiênico e ir para casa.

— Você é sempre um estraga-prazeres desses no Supermercado? **Arre! **

**.**

* * *

— Vou te esperar na seção de revistas. Tô cansado de dar voltas. São compras demais.

— (Suspiro) Ótimo. Eu te encontro lá.

— Oh...! Eu preciso de creme de barbear.

— Eu não sei que marca você gosta.

— Ah, qualquer uma.

— Não senhor! Vá pegar você! Eu vou acabar pegando o errado, eu _**sei.**_

— **Quatre! Qualquer marca está bom.**

— _**Não.**_

— Qual é, eu vou me perder neste lugar.

— _**Não.**_

— **Quatre.**

— **Não, não, não, não, não, não! Vá pegar você mesmo o seu creme de barbear!** Eu te encontro na seção de revistas depois.

— **Mas que merda!**

_._

* * *

"_**Send me a postcard, drop me a line,**_

_**stating point of view.**_

_**Indicate precisely what you mean to say**_

_**Yours sincerely, wasting away."**_

"_**Mande-me um cartão postal, me mande um telegrama fonado**_

_**informando o ponto de vista**_

_**indique precisamente o que quer dizer**_

_**pois estás, sinceramente, se desperdiçando."**_

_._

* * *

— Por Alá, eu nunca fiquei tão estressado fazendo compras, antes.

— Eu tentei lhe dizer o que eu queria, Quatre.

— **Eu sei, eu sei.** Vamos dar o fora daqui. _**Estou faminto, cansado e estressado. **_

— **Como você quiser, meu amor.**

— **E não seja **_**cínico**_**.**

— Eu sabia que pegaria você.

— ...

.

* * *

— Muito bem, me passa as chaves.

— Como assim _**te passe**_ as chaves? **Você** foi que veio dirigindo.

— Mas **você **saiu do carro _**depois de mim**_...

— Mas era **você** que estava dirigindo, Trowa.

— **...**

— Trowa?

— _**Oh merda...! Merda, merda, merda...!**_

— _**Trowa?**_

— **...**

— _**Não, eu NÃO acredito... Eu não acredito!**_

— _**Hã... Por acaso você não tem um arame fino com você aí, tem?**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Give me your answer, fill in a form**_

_**mine forever more.**_

_**Will you still need me, will you still feed me**_

_**when I'm sixty-four?"**_

"_**Me dê uma resposta, preencha um formulário**_

_**Meu, para todo o sempre**_

_**Você ainda precisará de mim, ainda me alimentará**_

_**Quando eu estiver com sessenta e quatro anos?"**_

.

* * *

Fim\o/

**Notas da Tradutora – Nise Alves: **

Meu Deus, que eu quase me acabo de rir, traduzindo esta fic!

Eu nunca tinha imaginado uma situação dessas com Trowa e o Quatre... E NUNCA teria imaginado um cabo-de-guerra deste tipo acontecendo com estes dois, em pleno supermercado! HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAH!

_**Illy! **_

Pelo seu São Yaoi, mulher! Me manda mais fics destas, vai! * Nise ainda se revirando de tanto rir* XD

.

**Notas da Revisora – Illy-chan:**

VOCÊ RIU? VOCÊ RIU?

E EU AQUI, ENTÃO?XD

AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHH

Sério! Quando eu comecei a ler este ARCO de fics da Lorena, anos atrás, eu JURO que minha mãe achava que eu estava ficando MALUCA, pois tive aqueles MEUS ACESSOS DE RISO... E NÃO CONSEGUIA PARAR!

MEU SÃO YAOI, DENISE... Este Trowa da Lorena perdidinho no supermercado e pegando briga direto com quem estiver do lado sou EU TODINHA...! KAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKKAAKAKAKAK !

*explode de tanto rir*

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: When I'm SixtyFour (Lorena – Cap. único)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

Bath House (Kracken)

Another Day (Babaca)

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 02)

Inspiration Point (Lorena)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne - já postada)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken - já postada)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Nightmares (Merula - ****Cap. Único já postado****)**)

Jornada (Aryam)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
